Olyvar Tyrell
Olyvar is the oldest son of Lord Baelor Tyrell, the head of House Tyrell, and the Lord of Highgarden after King Damon Lannister released him from his maester's vows to the Citadel. History Olyvar forfeited his birthright to become a maester. Upon his completion of his chain and swearing of his oaths, Olyvar was assigned to the court of Highgarden. Some might have viewed the post a humiliation, others might have thought it a gift. Olyvar is of average height and clean shaven, with boyish good looks, golden eyes, and brown hair. Recent History First Era Oliver remained neutral in accordance with his station during the War of the Ascent of the Lion, though internally he was devastated to see his family destroyed. When Lord Gylen Hightower burned Highgarden to the ground, Olyvar remained passive. Second Era True to his vows, Olyvar swore his service to Robert Manderly as the new Lord of Highgarden. He was relieved that his two of his sisters survived the war, grateful that they returned home, even if Mellara Tyrell was a ward and Meredyth Tyrell came home through marriage to a man who had helped dismantle his family's house. He tried to help them as best as he can while staying within his vows as a maester to the castle. Third Era Olyvar helped Meredyth poison Robert Manderly at the urging and with the assistance of Queen Danae Targaryen. Suspecting foul play in the death of his friend, Gylen Hightower sent his son Gerold to bring Mellara Tyrell to the Hightower as a ward. Fourth Era In the War of the False King, Highgarden was taken by the ironborn, led by Dagon Greyjoy. Olyvar continued to manage the castle during Meredyth's captivity within. Fifth Era After the war's conclusion, King Damon Lannister and Queen Danae Targaryen stayed in Highgarden on their way back to King's Landing. Danae was given a gift of poisoned wine at their arrival feast and fell ill, nearly dying but for the intervention of Olyvar. A grateful Damon offered to grant Olyvar a boon, and the maester asked to be freed from his vows and chain and granted all the titles and holdings of his father, thus becoming the Lord of Highgarden and head of House Tyrell. Quotes "If he hadn't relinquished his titles, he would have been a formidable Lord." - Gylen Hightower ''"I first met Olyvar Tyrell after I put down his pitiful brother. He was the most unpleasant, vile piece of horse shit I've ever had to deal with. If that was any other man, Tyrell or not, I would have quartered him, beheaded him, and fed his mangled remains to the fires. But no, this was Maester Olyvar, not Olyvar Tyrell, or so I believed. So I spared him. Yes, can you believe it? Gylen Hightower spared a Tyrell, one that abused his titles and his lord." - Gylen Hightower '' Family Baelor Tyrell, father (deceased) Maude Tyrell, sister (deceased) Mellara Tyrell, sister (deceased) Meredyth Tyrell , sister Troy Tyrell, brother (deceased) Benjen Tyrell, brother (deceased) Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Reach Category:Tyrell